My Melody
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: Sore itu aku berlari tanpa tujuan, hingga akhirnya kaki ini melangkah ke sebuah taman. Di sanalah kami bertemu. Berawal dari sebuah melody sederhana sampai akhirnya kau jadi melody hatiku. SasuHina, Oneshoot, RnR Please.


Saya gak tahan juga untuk gak nyoba bikin fanfic di pairing SasuHina ~(^o^~)

Ini adalah fic pertama saya untuk pairing SasuHina, mohon bimbingannya!

Yup, hope you'll enjoy my fic~

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © **Masashi**** Kishimoto**

My Melody © **Hime**** Uguisu**

**Pairing:**

Sasuke. U – Hinata. H

**Summary:**

Sore itu aku berlari tanpa tujuan, hingga akhirnya kaki ini melangkah ke sebuah taman. Di sanalah kami bertemu. Berawal dari sebuah melody sederhana sampai akhirnya kau jadi melody hatiku. Oneshoot, RnR Please.

* * *

><p><strong>My Melody<strong>

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

Siang itu aku berlari kencang sekali. Tanpa arah dan tujuan. Sesekali aku menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tanganku. Aku keluar begitu saja dari rumah di tengah-tengah perdebatanku dengan ayahku. Seperti biasa, kami bertengkar soal masalah pendidikanku atau aku yang tak mau menghadiri berbagai pertemuan tak penting dengan rekan bisnisnya. Aku adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha yang cukup ternama. Anak tunggal. Aku seorang perempuan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku kelas XII di sebuah sekolah swasta. Aku merapatkan lagi jaket putih yang kugunakan. Angin memang sudah lumayan dingin.

Aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak saat mendengar suara petikan gitar yang indah. Tanpa ragu, aku pun mengikuti dan mencari arah asal suara itu. Dan berhenti di sebuah taman kecil di tepi danau. Air danau yang jernih. Kuperhatikan sekeliling sampai akhirnya aku dapat menemukan sosok pemuda yang sedang memetik senar gitarnya dengan piawai. Aku pun berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang sedang duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon fuyuzakura(varietas yang masih termasuk dalam sakura yang mulai mekar di musim gugur dan terus mekar sampai musim dingin).

Kelopak-kelopak bunga fuyuzakura yang berwarna putih dengan sedikit sentuhan _pink_ itu berguguran dengan indahnya terbawa angin. Kelopak-kelopak fuyuzakura yang sudah mekar juga sangat indah untuk dipandangi. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah berdiri di depan pemuda itu. Rambutnya berwarna _midnight __blue_. Merasakan kehadiranku, pemuda itu menghentikan permainannya dan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Menampakan sepasang bola mata _onyx_ yang dapat menjerat siapapun yang melihatnya. Pemuda itu menatap kearahku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng dan tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Namaku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Tadi itu aku.. Err.. Aku kagum dengan permainan gitar akustikmu yang merdu," jawabku seadanya. Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk tanah di sebelahnya. Menginterupsikan aku untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sedikit canggung aku pun duduk di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih. Kau menangis? Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menatap mataku yang sembab. Dengan segera aku menghapus sisa air mata di pipiku.

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengan ayahku dan sekarang aku malas pulang," jawabku lemas. Ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi tetap saja kau harus pulang. Bagaimana pun juga orang tuamu pasti cemas mengkhawatirkanmu," jelasnya. Ia kembali memetik dawai-dawai gitar akustik itu dengan lancarnya. Menghasilkan lantunan lembut melodi-melodi tanpa kata-kata. Mendengar itu aku jadi merasa tenang.

"Mereka hanya mengkhawatirkan bisnis," keluhku.

"Memang kau kira demi siapa mereka berjuang keras bekerja? Kan demi kau juga," jawabnya tanpa menengok kearahku. Matanya serius menatap senar gitar yang masih dipetiknya. Aku suka suasana ini. Angin yang berhembus, membawa terbang kelopak bunga fuyuzakura yang berguguran. Melihat pantulan cahaya matahari yang terbias di air danau yang jernih.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku hanya sedikit kesal pada mereka. Lagipula, permainan gitarmu sudah mampu membuatku merasa tenang," balasku. Ia tidak merespon. Aku menatap wajahnya yang sedang serius itu dalam-dalam. "Namamu siapa?" sambungku lagi. Kali ini ia berhenti memainkan gitarnya.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Kau bisa panggil aku Sasuke saja," jawabnya. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Kau selalu kesini?" tanyaku basa-basi. Ia mengangguk lalu meletakan gitarnya di sampingnya.

"Ya begitulah. Aku selalu main kesini setiap sore," jawabnya santai. Ia sedikit melakukan perenggangan otot tangannya. Aku mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Nah sekarang sudah pukul 6 sore, kau tetap tidak mau pulang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku sedikit tersentak dan melihat kearah jam tangan berwarna _zamrud_-ku yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Sedikit tercengang aku kembali menatap Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku belum mau pulang," jawabku sambil mendengus kecil. Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berdiri. Ia membawa gitar akustiknya lalu mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Tidak bagus kalau jam segini kau belum pulang. Ayo, biar kuantar sampai rumahmu," tawarnya. Aku sedikit bingung sebelum akhirnya meraih tangannya dan berusaha untuk berdiri. Aku sedikit menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celanaku karena sedikit kotor. Setelah aku sudah berdiri sempurna, Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya dariku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menunduk.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan untuk mengantarku," jawabku pelan seperti berbisik. Namun sepertinya telinga Sasuke dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak keberataan," jawabnya santai. Kami berjalan bersama, Sasuke di sebelah kananku. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket cokelatnya. Angin berhembus membuat aku sedikit kerepotan karena harus memegangi rambut _indigo_-ku yang tergerai.

"Kusarankan kau potong rambut," katanya tiba-tiba dengan nada dan ekspresi datar. Aku sedikit tersentak sebelum akhirnya menatap mata _violet_nya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Rambutmu sudah sepinggang dan kau tidak kerepotan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku kembali menatap jalan.

Lalu aku tertawa kecil, "Kau benar, aku memang jadi repot mengurusinya. Besok kupotong saja deh," jawabku. Kulihat ia menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. Setelah itu kami berjalan di tengah keheningan. Tidak ada yang membuka suara lagi. Hanya nyanyian para jangkrik, tarian angin musim gugur, dan sesekali daun-daun pun ikut bersuara. Suasana yang sangat kusuka. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti. Aku pun jadi ikut berhenti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, arah rumahmu dimana? Bukannya memberi tahuku kau malah asik sendiri dengan duniamu," katanya. Aku tersenyum salah tingkah lalu menunjuk ke arah kiri. Saat ini kami di persimpangan. Kami pun berjalan lagi.

"Rumahku tidak begitu jauh kok. sebentar lagi sampai," Sasuke hanya memberi anggukan kecil. Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus menunjukan jalan pulang ke rumahku dan tanpa sadar sekarang kami sudah tiba di depan rumahku. Sudah pukul 6.30 malam. "Kau tahu jalan pulang, kan?" tanyaku khawatir, takut jika jalan menuju rumahnya sangat jauh dari sini atau mungkin ini daerah asing baginya. Sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah putihnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang tersesat," jawabnya. Aku sedikit menghela nafas lega.

Ia pun berpamitan padaku dan berjalan melalui jalanan yang tadi kami lalui.

"Sasuke..!" panggilku dengan suara agak keras agar Sasuke mendengarnya. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh kearahku. Aku tersenyum lebar, "_Arigatou__ gozaimasu_! _Mata__ ashita_!" kataku dengan suara agak kencang lagi.

Penerangan dari lampu di jalan membuatku dapat melihat Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu kembali membalikan badannya dan berjalan lagi. Dengan malas aku berusaha membuka pintu pagar rumahku dan masuk kedalam. Aku memencet bel, dan terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah mendekat ke arah pintu. Akhirnya pintu rumah terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah marah ayahku. Aku tercekat menatap wajah itu. Merasa tau apa yang akan dilakukannya, aku pun segera masuk melewatinya dan naik ke lantai dua, kamarku.

"Hinata! Mana sopan santunmu pada orang tua?" bentak ayah, namun aku tak ingin menghiraukannya karena aku tahu, menghampirinya saat ia sedang marah denganku hanya akan berakhir dengan tamparannya yang mendarat di pipiku seperti yang sudah-sudah. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dengan tergesa-gesa dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur empuk berukuran _king__size_ ku.

Mataku menatap kosong ke arah jendela besar yang memisahkan antara kamarku dan balkon di lantai dua ini. Menatap langit malam dan mendengar nyanyian indah para bintang yang selalu senantiasa menemaniku di kala malam. Kututup mataku sejenak dan dapat kulihat wajah Sasuke saat dia tersenyum. Tunggu.. Sasuke? Huh, permainan gitarnya sudah membuatku terpesona sejak awal, ditambah lagi dengan _onyx_ yang tersimpan di balik kelopak matanya. Sifatnya serta cara bicaranya yang terkesan dingin namun membuatku nyaman. Kubalikkan tubuhku menjadi terlentang. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku sambil tersenyum.

"Besok aku akan ke taman itu lagi. 'Dia' bilang dia akan selalu kesana", gumamku lalu menutup mata perlahan. Tak sabar untuk menunggu esok. Beberapa jam aku berdiam diri, akhirnya aku turun kebawah untuk makan malam setelah mama bilang ayah sudah tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang surya telah datang kembali. Cahayanya yang masuk melalui jendela yang di tutup gorden kamarku membuatku membuka mata. Kulirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Segera aku bangun dan mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Sekolahku dimulai pukul 8 pagi. Selama di sekolah rasanya aku tidak tenang. Tak henti-hentinya aku memainkan pensilku atau menghentak-hentakkan sebelah kakiku dengan gelisah. Aku tak sabar menanti bel pulang, menanti untuk bertemu dengan pemuda yang sudah membuatku tertarik sejak hari pertama bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya tiba waktunya pulang sekolah. pukul 3 sore. Aku segera membereskan barang bawaanku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolahku dan meraih tas itu, berlari keluar kelas. Kukenakan ransel berwarna _sky__blue_ itu dan menghampiri mobil pribadi yang sudah menungguku di halaman sekolah. setelah mengatakan pada supirku untuk mengantarku ketaman yang kutuju, aku pun duduk tenang di dalam mobil.

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai aku pun tiba di tempat kemarin. Kuminta agar supirku pergi meninggalkanku, walau agak sulit akhirnya dia pun pergi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat mencari Sasuke. Tidak ada, aku pun memperlambat gerakanku saat tiba di dekat pohon fuyuzakura yang kemarin. Benar, terdengar melodi-melodi indah yang dimainkan oleh tangan piawai Sasuke. Ia sedang duduk di sana, bersandar di bawah pohon fuyuzakura kemarin. Matanya terpejam, berkonsentrasi pada setiap senar yang ia petik. Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Tepat saat aku duduk, ia menghentikan permainannya.

"Kau sudah datang, Hinata," katanya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menampakkan _onyx_ yang sangat kusuka. _Onyx_-nya bertemu dengan mata _lavender_-ku. Aku mengangguk semangat saat dia melukiskan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"A.. aku akan selalu ke sini untuk menemuimu, itu sudah kuputuskan sejak kemarin! Jadi, kau juga harus selalu ke sini ya!" seruku. Ia tidak menjawab namun ia berdiri dan kembali mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri secara bergantian dengan tatapan bingung aku kembali menatapnya, "Sekarang masih sore, aku belum mau pulang!" protesku. Tidak ada reaksi, namun tak lama kemudian pemuda yang bermarga Uchiha itu tertawa.

"Kau kira aku menyuruhmu berdiri hanya untuk menyuruhmu pulang? Dasar," aku tertawa hambar mendengar ucapannya, sebelum kemudian meraih tangannya dan berjalan seperti kemarin. "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya memulai pembicaraan saat kami sudah mulai menjauh dari taman pinggir danau itu. Aku menggeleng lemah, ia mengacak-acak rambutku dengan pelan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari makan. Aku juga lapar," ajaknya. Aku mengangguk. Hari ini ia membawa tas untuk gitarnya agar ia tidak repot membawanya. Kami pun menyusuri beberapa toko makanan dan berhenti di sebuah kedai ramen.

"Kau suka ramen?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Ia pun tersenyum puas. "Bagus kalau begitu, soalnya aku suka makan di sini" sambungnya. Kami pun masuk kedalam kedai ramen itu dan memesan dua porsi ramen. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku makan di tempat seperti ini. _Lavender_ ku menatap setiap sudut ruangan di kedai kecil ini.

"Hinata, pesanannya datang, sampai kapan kau mau menatap kedai ini dengan tatapan norak seperti itu?" ucapan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat lamunanku buyar seketika. Aku mengambil sumpit dan segera mengarahkan sumpitku pada mangkuk berisi ramen yang harum kuahnya sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Tepat sebelum sumpitku menyentuh kuah ramen, Sasuke berdehem kencang. Aku mengerti itu dan segera meletakan sumpitku di meja, sebelah mangkukku. Kami berdoa sejenak.

"_Ittadakimasu_!" seru kami bersamaan, barulah kami menyantap makanan kami. Setelah selesai mengisi perut, Sasuke bertanya padaku kemana aku ingin pergi. Aku pun berfikir sejenak dan menunjuk sebuah toko kaset yang tak jauh dari kedai tadi. Kami pun berjalan kesana. Sesekali aku melirik-lirik kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan kecewa. Akhirnya dia sadar dan menghentikan langkahnya. Masih dengan wajah datar ia bertanya 'apa?' dengan nada yang terdengar dingin. Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan lemas. Menggembungkan pipiku kesal.

"Apa kau tidak sadar sejak tadi ada yang berubah dariku?" tanyaku berusaha menyembunyikan nada sebal, namun gagal. Ia mengamatiku sebentar lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada, hanya rambutmu yang jadi dipotong sedada," jawabnya santai. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Itu namanya ada yang berubah. Kau ini," ucapku. Ia hanya angkat bahu.

"Tak kusangka kau benar-benar memotongnya," sambungnya tiba-tiba lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkanku di belakang.

"Kan sudah kubilang," gumamku pelan lalu berlari menyusulnya. Kami sudah tiba di depan toko kaset itu, aku membeli beberapa _CD__ Anime __Character __Songs _yang kuinginkan lalu setelah itu kami berjalan ke taman kota. Sambil menikamti segelas susu cokelat hangat aku duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Banyak bunga Fuyuzakura berguguran dan bermekaran membuat musim gugur selalu terlihat indah. Sasuke duduk di sebelahku dan mengeluarkan gitarnya dari dalam tas gitar yang dia bawa. Ia mulai memainkan sebuah lagu melalui petikan-petikannya. Kembali yang ia mainkan hanya melodi tanpa kata-kata. Beberapa orang lewat juga banyak yang berhenti di dekat kami, melihat kearah kami. Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali menyeruput susu cokelat hangatku.

"Suasananya jadi terkesan indah, ya," ucapku. Sasuke masih berkonsentrasi pada gitarnya.

"Yeah, karena ini musim gugur," balasnya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Memejamkan mataku sebentar, menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Langit sudah menampakkan tanda-tanda akan datangnya malam, Sasuke mengajakku pulang. Seperti kemarin, ia mengantarku sampai ke depan rumah tanpa diketahui oleh kedua orang tuaku.

Sejak pertemuan kami yang pertama, hari-hariku selalu bahagia. Setiap hari kami bertemu di taman itu. Berjalan-jalan kemanapun kami mau. Aku jadi merasa senang sekali. Tapi kecuali hari ini. Ia tidak ada. Sudah kucari-cari ke seluruh taman ini, pinggir danau ini namun aku tak dapat menemukan sosoknya. Bahkan aku menunggu di taman ini sampai sang dewi malam hampir menggantikkan tugas sang surya. Ia tetap tidak datang. Padahal kami selalu bersama, sudah sebulan lebih berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama kami, ia selalu datang. Namun kenapa hari ini dia tidak datang?

Esok harinya aku kembali datang ke taman ini sepulang sekolah. Kucari lagi Sasuke, namun ia tidak ada. Aku merasa kesepian. Aku takut. Tanpa sadar butir-butir bening mengalir dari mataku. Membasahi pipiku. Aku merindukannya. Aku kembali menunggu di taman itu, namun Sasuke tak kunjung datang. Aku sudah menunggu sampai satu minggu, namun tak sedikit pun ia menampakkan dirinya.

Lelah, aku mendudukkan diriku di tepi danau. Merendamkan setengah bagian dari kakiku ke dalam air dingin itu. Mengayun-ayunkan kakiku seperti anak kecil yang sedang tidak sabar.

"Kenapa ia tidak datang?" tanyaku pada pantulan wajahku di air jernih itu. Tak ada apapun yang menjawab dan memang tidak mungkin. Andai saja aku tahu rumahnya, andai saja aku bertanya lebih jelas tentang dia. Ya, andai saja..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini ayah mengajakku menjenguk temannya ke sebuah rumah sakit. Aku ingin menolak, namun mama ingin aku ikut juga. Akhirnya terpaksa aku ikut dengan mereka. Padahal hari ini aku ingin menunggu Sasuke di taman itu lagi. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke datang hari ini? Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit perasaanku tidak tenang. Bayangan tentang Sasuke yang mungkin datang hari ini terus memenuhi kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mendengarkan lagu Vocaloid dari _handphone_ku untuk menenangkan diri.

Beberapa saat berlalu begitu saja sampai akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah rumah sakit yang lumayan besar pada pukul 5 sore. Kami pun turun. Ayah mencari kamar temannya dan berhenti di depan sebuah kamar VIP. Kami pun masuk ke dalam. Yah, ayah dan ibu sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan temannya yang entahlah siapa, aku tidak perduli. Rasanya perutku lapar, aku pun meminta izin untuk turun ke lantai bawah, kantin rumah sakit. Setelah mendapat izin, aku segera berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu. Melewati beberapa kamar sampai langkahku terhenti begitu mendengar suara tangisan seorang wanita. Wanita itu menangis di depan sebuah kamar kelas satu. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Ia menghentikan tangisannya lalu menatapku dengan mata yang sembab dan merah. Mata itu jangan-jangan..

"Ah maaf, tangisan saya mengganggu Anda?" tanyanya panik. Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi dekat situ. Aku pun duduk di dekatnya.

"Anda kenapa menangis?" tanyaku sopan. Ia menghapus air matanya lalu memandangku dengan tatapan sedih. Rasanya aku jadi ikut sedih melihatnya.

"Putraku...anak bungsuku," ucapnya pelan. Ia masih sesenggukan. Aku mendengarkan ucapannya dengan seksama.

"Putraku baru saja meninggal. Saat itu ia masih bisa berdiri, ia berlari menuju pintu rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia bilang ia harus pergi ke taman. Tangannya menggenggam sepucuk surat entah untuk siapa," aku tercekat mendengar ucapan ibu tadi. Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Hatiku sakit. Air mataku menetes tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke. Nama putra ibu pasti Sasuke.." gumamku. Ibu itu mengangguk dan menatapku heran.

"Aku Hinata, gadis yang selalu bertemu dengannya di taman itu," sambungku lagi dengan pandangan kosong. Pipiku sudah basah karena air mata.

Bagaimana ini terjadi padaku? Aku baru saja bahagia? Kenapa sudah kau ambil kebahagiaan ini? Aku pun bercerita banyak tentang pertemuanku dengan Sasuke. Ibu yang belakangan di ketahui bernama Mikoto itu hanya menangis sambil mendengarkanku dengan seksama. Aku juga ditawari untuk melihat jasad Sasuke yang akan dimakamkan besok. Surat itu pun sudah ada di tanganku. Esoknya aku datang kepemakaman Sasuke. Rasanya aku masih tidak percaya kenapa berakhir begini.

Di dalam kamar aku membaca surat itu. Isinya:

'_Hinata,__daisuki,__maaf __tak__ bisa__ menemuimu __lagi.__Gomenasai, __ikite __iku __sekai__ ga__ chigatta __yo*__'_.

Air mataku meleleh lagi. "Daisuki, Sasuke, zutto.." ucapku sambil memeluk surat darinya. Sejak itu aku memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah gitar akustik, dan belajar bermain gitar. Aku ingin sekali dapat menghibur diriku yang sepi dan berharap Sasuke juga akan terhibur di sana. Sekarang giliranku yang melantunkan melodi untuknya agar senyum tulus itu bisa terlukis di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sejak kapan kau suka gitar?" tanya guru yang mengajarkan aku bermain gitar. Kini aku masih dalam tahap latihan. Aku tersenyum lembut.

"Sejak aku kehilangan melodiku. Sejak itu aku memutuskan untuk bermain gitar. Karena dengan bermain gitar, aku merasa lebih dekat dengannya," jawabku. Guruku mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dia tidak tinggal di Jepang?" tanyanya. Aku tertawa hambar mendengar pertanyaannya. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Dia tinggal di surga" jawabku. Membuat guruku terdiam dan mengucapkan maaf. Aku tersenyum menahan perih lalu kembali memetik senar gitarku. Saat kumainkan melodi-melodi melalui petikan senar gitar, saat itu juga aku merasa ia ikut bermain di sampingku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>maaf, kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda

Gomen.. fic debut saya di SasuHina malah jadi fic dengan sad ending gini T^T *gigit jari*

Mohon review-nya ya cenpai-cenpai cekalian~ #plak


End file.
